Report 1040
Report #1040 Skillset: Beastmastery Skill: Armour Org: Pyromancers Status: Rejected Feb 2013 Furies' Decision: After further consideration, solution 1 is not viable. We do not think that the desired effect, increased flavour, would be well-served by doing this. There would be numerous design restrictions in place on beast armour and the end result would not be particularly attractive - lots of text, or too little of the beast showing through the armour, awkward interactions between beasts and armour, etc. Problem: As it stands, Beastmastery Armour provides a static defensive buff for beasts that could be expanded to add more overall flavour to the game. Solution #1: Instead of Armour being a flat buff, make it the ability for a beast to wear armour that Forgers could newly forge (as a design). Aesthetically, it would change the room look of a beast (ie. instead of seeing 'a brawny wyvern with skeletal wings', it would be 'a wyvern bearing '). Mechanically, the armour attached to a beast could impact functionality in more ways than one. Losing the skill or removing the armour will revert the beast back to normal. Suggestions will be written in the following solutions. Solution #2: Just as Tattoos can be designed and the power imbued upon creation, I would like for the same consideration to be made for BeastArmour. Suggestions on effects are as follows: Solution #3: (Plate): Armour's defensive bonus as it works now and added Battle damage caused by the thick armour. (Heavy): Increased summon resistance from Balancing and a movement speed malus. (Decorative): Increased effects from any Beastmastery Influence effect. (Spiked): Added bleeding damage on Battle hit and causes bleeding on those who attack the beast. (Reflective): Beast Heal and Cure could be used on others at a doubled cost of beast ego or balance. Player Comments: ---on 2/7 @ 01:20 writes: Sure, sounds fun ---on 2/10 @ 14:51 writes: I am not opposed to this and think it could be interesting. I am concerned about the changing of beast appearance as we have to keep in mind custom beasts. I am not sure we want to change their appearance since it is a customized thing. ---on 2/12 @ 01:01 writes: Custom beast appearance doesn't change along the lines that regular beasts do. When I train Ilistala with flight she does not grow magic-wings. She is apparently an Ascendant-leopard and can walk on air. ---on 2/17 @ 19:06 writes: This seems overly complicated, and the description changing seems like a penalty for use to me. Neither do I really support making beasts and beastmastery more of an involved part of combat. ---on 2/21 @ 02:20 writes: Well, speaking for myself, I'm always loving new additions and things to do with Ilistala. She's the entire reason I went Cavalier to begin with! ---on 2/28 @ 12:18 writes: I entirely support this report. In fact, I could forsee a skill-per-trade approach for supporting beastmastery. Jewelers could make collars, tattoists tribal tats (or even brandings), forgers armours, artisans saddles, enchanters auras, etc. Even if this was purely cosmetic rather than adding buffs. For example, perhaps it could add to the bottom of the long description, much like how player desc/equipment works. However with that being said, I could forsee a whole slew of mechanical and design issues that might make implementation near impossible.